When the Mourning Comes
by Yasona Black
Summary: Mother Earth has been around for a long time, but what happens when her favorites die? My take on what happens after everything. partly inspired by Birthmark and Prophecy, but no spoilers!


_**When the Mourning Comes**_

The earth sees everything; it knows all and only speaks what it knows in riddles. It is the ever changing, ever staying mother of us all; she spreads from place to place, but it is the same wherever anyone goes and no matter how far they travel; the color may change and the outlook shall change, but the many faces of Mother Earth always becomes one. She is like the Sphinx in her riddles, except far cleverer and even harder to grasp. Her anger is unimaginable and stand her way, whether you be baby, child, male, or female, she does not care but when she mourns, the whole world mourns with her.

_The Mourning is coming_

Over billions of years has she watched, her only rival to that is time; but in all her time never had such courage and friendship had been seen until know. They lived together, fought together, and died together, and never before had she seen such a mix of power so pure and so powerful; they fought not to prove themselves, but for the betterment and safety of others and even when they were feared and ridiculed, they still fought. They fought as if they not only had to, but wanted to, as if it were they're only way to survive and at the end of it all, they were always together and not one had been cast aside from their hearts, and Mother Earth had her favorites.

_The Mourning is coming_

The skies were blackened, shot with lacerations of colors, light blue, red, green, white, and dark blue, and the rain in all those colors began to fall; forming puddles that swarmed into spirals but never mixed to change into one color. Everybody in the city came to watch this phenomenon. Mother Earth was weeping for her children, her favorite five. Down the strange rain pours and down the tears fall off the people's faces.

Not only is Mother Earth weeping, but so is the rest of the world; saved by five children from a horrible damnation but at the price of their lives. The tears fall from their faces as they solemnly watch the colors that fall from the sky.

_The Mourning has come_

The sky begins to take the colors and swirl them around and they begin to fade. The rain stops, a mere momentary pause before one color begins to fall. Green raindrops fall down creating more of the same puddle of the colors and the tears keep falling.

All the animals have stopped hunting, scavenging, and fighting and have come out to the city and stare mournfully at the sky, crying on the inside. Their champion was gone.

The green rain begins to swirl and fade away, creating a virgin sky, a new color taking the green's place. White rain begins to fall and freshly shed tears are accompanied by newer tears.

All the babies, the young children, and the untainted ones stare up at the sky. They were the ones who had retained their innocence through blissful ignorance and years that hadn't been seen. They cried for one of the greatest innocents that had helped save them.

The white, as did the green, began to swirl and fade away, allowing a new color to take its place and light blue rain begins to fall.

Those who have surpassed their best, those who worked hard for what they got, and those who refused to quit but knew when to let go, all looked up quietly and mournfully at the sky, their role model was gone.

Once again the rain begins to swirl and change as dark blue rain began to fall in heavy tears, and the sky seemed darker than that of before.

All the ones clothed in dark clothes, ones who had been called creepy or weird, the depressed ones, the suicidal ones, and even those who lived day after day with their head in a book, all looked up at the sky. This rain renewed them, giving a sense of purpose to keep going, but it was Mourning and for now they could cry.

The color swirled and faded away again to meet one last final color. Red rain began to fall.

The leaders, the ones afraid of weakness, and those who took care of everybody else, all looked up at the sky; allowing themselves to let go and say good-bye.

Soon all the colors began to mix and swirl, separate but together, and begins to fall down in five different colors once again.

No one is smiling; they are saved from a damnation greater than ever imagined, but all faces are streaked with a salty wetness, and even the children and babies are still unnaturally quiet; this event they will remember forever in their hearts. In the midst of it all, it will still hurt some more than others.

A father remembers his son.

A nanny remembers his charge.

A young boy with a robotic hand remembers his hero.

A blonde-haired girl remembers her best friend.

A mother remembers her daughter.

The earth weeps for her loss and her people cry with her; the loss has hit them hard. Soon the rain begins to stop and a starry sky is seen, five new constellations are outlined more brightly than any other ever made. The favorites of Mother Earth will last forever in the hearts of everyone.

_Rest in Peace_

_Teen Titans_

A/n: wow, no idea where that came from but once I got the idea it just would not go away. So I did it three times to get it the way I wanted it, and I really want to know what everybody thinks of it, it would mean a lot too me. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!fs


End file.
